


One Step at a time

by Mestizo



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Neck Kissing, neck kink, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mestizo/pseuds/Mestizo
Summary: «Not that close» he whispered, face completely red and eyes turned in the opposite direction as he walked away.He Tian grinned, licking his lips: it would have been a personal war of attrition, yet he couldn't wait to savor every phase of it.But most of all, he couldn't wait to dare.To get to that moment where he could take that step forward.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 373





	One Step at a time

**Author's Note:**

> In these times on needs, I guess what people need the most is a good distraction to ease the day.  
> Here’s a fanfic I wrote for Patreon some time ago. Please enjoy.

There were two things He Tian had learned thanks to Mo GuanShan: patience and attention to detail. He couldn't tell which of the two was more important, perhaps both, especially with an individual like Mo GuanShan who hid every kind of emotion under a perennial frown, ready to jump and jolt at the minimum touch.

He Tian always had to calculate the smallest gesture, think ten times before each step ... and the prize for all his patience manifested itself so suddenly, so unexpectedly, that not even He Tian knew how he kept such disciplined self-control.

It was a day like so many others, He Tian and Mo GuanShan had just come out of a stall selling bittersweet croquettes. Mo GuanShan walked in front of him; he was busy removing the wrapper from the still-hot croquette.

When he finally succeeded, he stopped, turning slightly to the side and taking a big bite. Unfortunately, the croquette was still very hot, so Mo GuanShan opened his mouth, suffering, trying to save his tongue from that pain. He Tian thought it was something so cute and adorable, that even before he knew it his lips had settled on Mo GuanShan's neck.

A second later he was ready to move away, ready to receive Mo GuanShan angry insults and yells, yet... nothing happened. Or at least, nothing that two eyes otherwise trained as He Tian's could notice: Mo GuanShan moving his neck ever so slightly to the side.

He Tian's eyes went wide: was that an invitation? Permission to have that strip of skin all to himself? Slowly and carefully, He Tian moved his lips up, just under Mo GuanShan's ear, gone completely red. Again, Mo GuanShan did nothing, sure his face was turned completely away from He Tian's...but...was that just embarrassment? Moving on their own accord, starving, He Tian's lips moved again. Kissing softly, breathing warm and steady. Down to the crook of his neck, and then up, just under Mo GuanShan's jaw.

Was it happening? Mo GuanShan letting him kiss his neck? He Tian felt like in a haze, inebriated by his little red's scent. But it was when Mo GuanShan took a short intake that He Tian's self-control crumbled; in just a second he took one step closer, his lips got replaced with his tongue and his arms were ready to circle Mo GuanShan's hips.

But the redhead was ready too, he immediately squirmed, pushing away He Tian with his elbow and snapping his neck away.

«Not that close» he whispered, face completely red and eyes turned in the opposite direction as he walked away. He Tian grinned, licking his lips: it would have been a personal war of attrition, yet he couldn't wait to savor every phase of it.But most of all, he couldn't wait to dare.To get to that moment where he could take that step forward. From that day onwards every chance was a good chance to have Mo GuanShan's skin taste fresh on his tongue. Nibbling a little here, sucking a little there, but only on the neck. Any other place was off-limits.It was a long dance, lasting for months.

He Tian was addicted, he never had enough.And every time a new occasion presented, He Tian was always careful to add something new and intriguing. Like when they were on the subway, packed and suffocating. He Tian's chest flushed against Mo GuanShan's back.Being close in public was still a taboo for Mo GuanShan, but that time, He Tian just couldn't take away his eyes from Mo GuanShan's nape line, his shirt lose, showing that sweet curve that leads to his shoulder.

He Tian looked around, careful that no one was looking at them. He then lowered himself, pressing his lips over the soft skin of Mo GuanShan's nape.

Mo GuanShan immediately tensed up, gritting his teeth «The fuck are you doing?» he whispered, trying in vain to push him back, but He Tian didn't move, instead, he pressed his lips harder, his eyes closed, savoring. Mo GuanShan was moving his hand, ready to push He Tian's forehead away, at that moment He Tian sucked even harder. Mo GuanShan barely holds back a gasp. As he tried to push He Tian away again, He Tian just pushed him against the train's door, trapping him. Immobilized, Mo GuanShan could do nothing but watch the reflection of He Tian's head lowering on his neck crook. When they finally got out of the train, Mo GuanShan had a big purple hickey on his skin.

Mo GuanShan was so mad he didn't speak to He Tian for a whole week. He had to ask for forgiveness a lot of times before Mo GuanShan would even look at him, though of course he had internally smiled and felt extremely satisfied in seeing him trying to hide the hickey or blushing each time someone was stupid enough to ask about it. If only he had known how many times Mo GuanShan had stayed in front of the mirror to stare at that mark….Everything went back to normal after that.

Mo GuanShan still only allowing He Tian to kiss his neck, whenever He Tian wanted, provided, of course, that they were alone. However, things didn't change for the next couple of months. He Tian too scared of going a bit further.Mo GuanShan too proud to ask for it.It was never enough, and the thirst was driving both of them crazy.Last days of summer, the hot temperature still lingering in the air despite the fresh wind. He Tian and Mo GuanShan were walking side by side silently.

He Tian's arms circling Mo GuanShan's shoulders, another thing that Mo GuanShan had learned to allow. The sun was setting, and Mo GuanShan's hair looked like they were on fire. They just drew so much attention, that He Tian just couldn't take his eyes away.Mo GuanShan moved one of his hand over the back of his neck, wiping away little drops of sweat and in the meantime trying to shove He Tian's arms away.

«Freaking hot» he mumbled. He Tian smirked, lowering his head and whispering into Mo GuanShan's ear «Here, let me».

He then slowly licked Mo GuanShan's neck. That sent shivers down Mo GuanShan's spine, yet of course, he didn't show it. They were in the middle of the road, and sure there was no one around, but it was still too dangerous so Mo GuanShan tried to push He Tian away. Usually, He Tian wouldn't complain and just comply, especially in the outdoor and how Mo GuanShan reacted after the subway incident. But that day something felt...different.

No matter how hard Mo GuanShan tried to push him away, He Tian's body wouldn't move, nor his lips.«Hey!» said Mo GuanShan «We're outside dickhead!»Like he just said nothing, He Tian's arms circled him, making Mo GuanShan stumbling. Soon his lips were replaced once again with his tongue, and then with his teeth. Mo GuanShan flinched: no good, his legs were trembling as his resolve. But he had to do something: someone was getting closer, he could ear them walking and laughing just around the corner.

«Hey! I said stop!» Mo GuanShan put his hands over He Tian's, trying to untangle them, but He Tian's grip was too strong. He closed his eyes, letting for just a second that warm feeling inside of him linger...but it couldn't last, he wasn't ready, not yet. The moment He Tian's lips began to nibble at his earlobe, Mo GuanShan hit him as hard as he could with his elbow, right under his sternum. He Tian finally took a step back holding the sore point, grunting.

Just in time: two girls appeared on the other side of the road and walked away eyeing He Tian as usual. Mo GuanShan stared furiously at He Tian «I told you so many fucking time to...» he stopped. He Tian was staring back at him in all his height; chin up, chest rising and lowering slowly, trying to contain something...something Mo GuanShan barely caught sight of, in that dark mixture of steel and coil that were at that moment He Tian's eyes. There was just pure, unaltered desire. A hunger so deep, so strong, Mo GuanShan forgot whatever he was going to say.

He Tian took his hand «Let's go» Later, the walk that took both of them into He Tian's apartment would be just a blurry memory, so feeble and hazing, that it felt like it never happened. They were just there, in the dining room, He Tian's lips assaulting Mo GuanShan's neck wich head was a total mess. There was a part of him screaming to fight back, telling him to protest, telling him to stop He Tian's hand from pulling his hairs, just to bend him and have more access to his throat. Another that was numb, taking in the slightest touch, the softest breath over his skin. Which one he was supposed to listen to? Mo GuanShan didn't know. So instead all he did was turning around, mumbling insults while blushing and biting his lips. He Tian, on the other hand, had just one thing in his mind: Mo GuanShan. Everything of him, anything that he could touch, reach. It never felt enough, it wasn't enough. If only he could convey to Mo GuanShan how much he desired him, how much of him made He Tian feel...alive. 

He looked down, feeling a heat rising within him. Maybe there was a way...Was it too risky? Maybe. Was it worth trying? Absolutely. While still kissing Mo GuanShan, He Tian's hands slide down softly over Mo GuanShan sides, down until they reached Mo GuanShan's hips. They stopped there, and by pressing a little with his fingers, He Tian's brushed his hard dick against Mo GuanShan's ass. For the briefest moment, nothing happened. Time has stopped, the only sound that could be heard was the heavy breathing of both of the men.

"Too far" though He Tian. But then...it happened. Mo GuanShan, almost imperceptibly, pushing his hips back, against He Tian. He Tian's self-control was essentially gone at that point. He abruptly pushed down Mo GuanShan, smashing him against the table, humping him hard and fast. Mo GuanShan could hardly suppress a moan at the feeling of He Tian's hard bulge smashing against him rhythmically. Though hidden under his sweatpants, He Tian's dick was so stiff Mo GuanShan could feel its shape, grinding. Again and again, faster.

«Mngh...» mumbled Mo GuanShan, resting his forehead on the cold table and widening a little his legs.«Fuck» hissed He Tian, clamping his fingers harder on Mo GuanShan's hips, guiding him against his, the table under them starting to tremble. Mo GuanShan tried to raise himself a little resting on his forearms, head low, ears bright red.He Tian straightened his back, staring down at the perfect view of Mo GuanShan bent under him: the sweet curve of his bent back, the soft breaths, the way he imperceptibly pushed back to meet He Tian.It was perfect.

Mo GuanShan was perfect.The thought that Mo GuanShan was allowing him to do this, just because it was HIM, shut down his brain, letting his instincts taking over.He wondered what was Mo GuanShan thinking...maybe nothing, or maybe...he was imagining how it could feel to have He Tian inside of him. Pushing slowly inside, deeper and deeper.He Tian growled at the thought, giving one harder push, making the table crackling and Mo GuanShan knees bump against the table's legs.He would have fucked him so hard, making him scream all night, making him melt. 

Kissing him all over, not just his neck like until that moment.His soft sides, his pink nipples, his thighs, leaving teeth marks all over, showing to everyone whose Mo GuanShan was.Ruining him.Would Mo GuanShan want that?Would he let him?Like reading into He Tian's mind, Mo GuanShan slightly turned his head to the side. His whole face was bright red, there was a little trickle of saliva on the corner of his mouth, his eyes half-opened.

«You look so good» said He Tian, punctuating each word with a hard hump.Mo GuanShan took a trembling intake of breath at those words; for a moment it looked like he wanted to protest, to tell him to fuck off...but then he closed his eyes, sighing.There was all the time in the world to get angry, later, but now there was no point in denying what was clear to both of them: they needed this.Mo GuanShan stared into He Tian's eyes «Don't stop» he whispered.

He Tian's hands clung at the edge of the table, grinding down so hard Mo GuanShan found himself standing on his tiptoes.After a few minutes, the noises of the table wobbling and creaking were so loud He Tian couldn't even hear Mo GuanShan's soft moans.Once again, He Tian bent down, talking into Mo GuanShan's ear «You close?» he asked.Mo GuanShan was biting down the back of his hand, completely lost in the moment. 

So lost he didn't hear him. He Tian grinned, his chest swelling with pride, to catch his attention he turned his face kissing him this time on his lips.As He Tian's tongue slipped out of Mo GuanShan's mouth, He Tian asked again, rubbing the whole length of his dick against Mo GuanShan, slowly. 

«Are you close?»Mo GuanShan closed his eyes «I...I need to...» he moved his hands toward his pants, but He Tian stopped him.«You want the good part all to yourself, little Mo?»«What?»He Tian's hands slipped inside Mo GuanShan's wet pants. He was warm and hot.

He Tian grinned satisfied, while Mo GuanShan complained, trying to move him away.He Tian licked his lips, snickering.«Don't worry little Mo» he whispered, starting to move his hands up and down Mo GuanShan's shaft «You can do it later, while I watch» he licked Mo GuanShan's neck «Can't wait to see that»

«You're,» huffed Mo GuanShan «You're a fucking pervert» He Tian grinned, showing one of his wet and glistening hand to Mo GuanSan «You love it».

He Tian's movement became more frantic and hard. Mo GuanShan tried to resist, but He Tian's hands seem to find every good spot, in a matter of a few strokes, he was coming hard on He Tian's hands, who followed shortly after, pushing one last time against Mo GuanShan's perfect ass. It took a few minutes to catch their breath, and when Mo GuanShan's legs regain sensitivity, he wobbly stood up again, not looking directly at He Tian, of course.

He Tian looked down, feeling a little guilty now that the moment had passed «Sorry about that» he said. Mo GuanShan grimaced at him «The fuck are you apologizing for?»He Tian shrugged «Well, I didn't want to push you too far and»

«Shut up» he interrupted him «If I didn't want it, I wouldn't have let you. Don't think so highly of yourself, you conceited asshole».

It took a moment for He Tian to process the phrase and to let it warm his insides «Mo GuanShan...»

«I need a shower» Mo GuanShan awkwardly tried to hide the wet spot over his sweatpant «It feels gross».

He started to walk away, He Tian stared for a few seconds at the sunset, in the distance. He took a long breath, his chest felt...full. Yeah, that was the right word.«You know» he said, walking towards the bathroom «I think I need a new table»

«Fuck off!!» answered Mo GuanShan from the other room.He Tian laughed, and from the leaving room, it could be heard the soft sounds of a closing door and of water running down.

Ready for the next step.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to know more about me and my fics, visit my Tumblr page: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mestizo-efp


End file.
